nightcourtfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Day in the Life
Another Day in the Life was the 16th episode of Season 5 of Night Court, also the 95th overall series episode. Written by Larry Strawther and Gary Murphy, the episode was directed by Jeff Melman. The episode, which aired on NBC-TV, first aired on february 18, 1988. Synopsis Panic grips the courtroom as the gang races to clear 207 cases in one session so a millionaire will donate money to save an orphanage and so Dan can win an office pool for the most convictions. Storyline A guy appearing in court for jumping in the park fountain asks Harry if he can get out by midnight cause he has to go to Japan to finalize a big deal. He learns that there are more than 200 other cases before his. When three nuns who run orphanage are about to be evicted cause they can't pay the mortgage. The guy offers to pay the mortgage if he can get out by midnight. So they have to go through more than 200 cases. The staff agrees to do it and Dan who has a bet of his own with other D.A.'s on who can convict the most based on their weight agrees to it. Did You Know? The defendants' total weight is estimated at 32,499 pounds (14741 kg). Goofs ;Continuity In all the excitement of the deadline and the arm wrestling match, the court fails to hear the case against Mr. Edwards. ;Factual errors *Then-pontiff Pope John Paul is shown being lectured by Harry for standing and waving while driving the Popemobile. However, the pontiff does not drive the vehicle himself, but rather rides while qualified security personnel drive. Even if he had committed a crime, as representative of the Holy See and sovereign of Vatican City, the Pope has diplomatic immunity. *The defendant nuns are said to be operating an orphanage, however, there are no orphanages in the United States and have not been for decades. Connections ;References: Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) When one particularly large defendant enters the courtroom, Dan says, "Sweet Jabba the Hutt!" Cast (in credits order) Starring *Harry Anderson as Harold T. Stone *Charles Robinson as Mac Robinson *John Larroquette as Dan Fielding *Markie Post as Christine Sullivan *Richard Moll as Bull Shannon *Marsha Warfield as Roz Russell Guest stars/Recurring characters/cast *Pat Corley as Otis Edwards *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Mr. Morley, (credited as Brian Mitchell) *Marcia Wallace as Miss Phillips *Boyd Bodwell as Roper *Dennis A. Pratt as Murdock (as Dennis Pratt) *Sandy Martin as Sister Mo *Cathy Cahn as Sister Laurie *Marji Martin as Sister Carla *Gary Grossman as Shouting Man *Lou Hancock as Mrs. Klemper *Karl Johnson as Dave Costanza *Molly David as Martha *Lenore Woodward as Velma *David Carlile as Harris *Ron Boussom as Mr. DeYoung *Steve DeVorkin as Mr. Shafer *Eugene Greytak as The Pope *Steven R. Bannister as Reilly *Gayle Woods as Hooker *Larry Wright as Singing Quartet Member *Peter Neushul as Singing Quartet Member *Doug Anderson as Singing Quartet Member *James Kline as Singing Quartet Member Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes